If you only knew
by EdwardElric4
Summary: It's another hinanaru pairing story but what happens when Hinata finally tells her bubbly blonde how she feels?


If only…

This is another story about Hinata Hyuuga as she is my FAVOURITE Naruto character ever so I hope you enjoy!!!

I didn't really understand it much but I almost felt like Naruto and I are a lot alike. He lost his mother as I did mine so I guess that is why I felt so weird around him or at least that's what I've been saying to myself to convince myself that I didn't really love him and that I only cared for him…

"You alright?" Naruto asked sitting down beside me. "You seem a little on edge Hinata."

"Oh hi Naruto," I said with my cheeks going pink. "I…I didn't notice you…uh…sitting coming…"

"Just thought I'd say hello," he said scratching the back of his head with that dorky smile of his across his face but for some reason it was the thing I like the most about him. "What cha' looking at?"

"The clouds," I said staring back up at the sky. "They are…beautiful."

"That one looks like a bowl of ramen," he said dreamily which made me giggle.

"I guess it does," I said holding my knees to my chest.

"Kakashi said that we get the afternoon off so I was wondering if maybe you would go gets some ramen with me," he said staring hungrily at the puffy cloud up above. Did he just ask me out? That couldn't possibly be right.

"I bet we'll see Temari and Shikamaru there," he said standing up and grabbing my hand to pull me to my feet. "He finally got up the nerve to ask her out although Gaara isn't in the happiest of moods but when is he ever." He laughed with the dorky smile coming back to his face.

"Oh," I said following behind him with my cheeks bright pink from the sudden touch of his hand against mine.

"I'm not really into that whole love thing that everyone seems to be into," he said happily. "I've been shot down by Sakura way to many times to count so I just gave up. I guess it was for the best though…"

So he just wanted to go out as friends…When would I ever tell him that I felt strange around him? It was hard enough as it was trying to figure out my feelings for him without all these added pressures on me…

"You seem angry?" he said stopping outside of the battle arena. "What did I do wrong now?"

"Nothing…" I said embarrassed. "I am…sorry."

"Don't be," he said walking again. "I can't wait for that big bowl of Ramen!"

"Naruto," I said out of nowhere. I didn't know how I got the courage to say his name but I did and I flushed bright red when he stopped and turned back to me with his blue eyes sparkling and his blonde hair swaying.

"Yah?" he said smiling again.

"I uhh…" I stopped, to embarrassed to speak. Just saying his name was hard and now he was staring right at me.

"You can tell me anything," he said comfortingly and I stood in awe. He really was a sweetheart.

"I'm…uh…I…" No matter how much I tried I couldn't force the words through my lips. They stuck to my tongue like glue never to be spoken but I knew that if not now then I would never be able to do it.

"Come, let's sit down for a minute so you can calm down," he said taking my hand in his again and leading me to a patch of grass under a tree where he sat down resting himself against the tree trunk.

"I…I need to tell…you something…but I can't seem to do it…" I confessed looking into his royal blue eyes that twinkled temptingly almost teasing me to get close but I resisted with all strength.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I can't tell you," I said looking away ashamed of myself. "I don't understand it but I can't seem to get the words out when you're looking at me."

"Then I'll sit behind the tree," he said crawling to the other side of the tree out of my view. "That way I can here you without you actually looking at me!"

"I know that it's weird for you ad it's weird for me to but I feel well…strange around you and I can't really define it," I said trying my hardest to let the words out. "I think that I'm connected to you in some kind of way that I want to understand but I can't."

"Oh," he said in a more serious tone.

"I'm sorry," I said shamefully. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable Naruto it's just I needed you to know. I needed you to understand that I may have strong feelings for you that surpass friendship and I haven't had the courage to tell you. I'm so sorry."

"I just never thought that you, a Hyuuga would think of a demon like me as something else then just a friend," he said surprisingly serious for the bubbly blonde. "I have always been told that I don't belong. I've been told I am a monster and for someone to finally care about me is one of the greatest feelings I have ever had in my life."

I could feel my cheeks burning bright pink. He thought that I wouldn't like him because of who he is and I thought that same thing. It was ironic really.

"So I have not offended you?" I asked twiddling my thumbs nervously.

"Far from," he said crawling back form the other side of the tree with a smile on his cheeks as always. "You opened my eyes to something I didn't understand before and that means the world to me."

He took my hand in his and sat beside me happily.

"I am very happy Naruto," I said putting my head on his shoulder.

"Me too," he said.


End file.
